The Special Relationship Remix
by HaruKirkland2337
Summary: Two Nations. Multiple songs. Songs have been used to describe love in so many ways. And it will describe the crossroads of these two nations. USUK One-shots
1. Under Rug Swept

**A/N: So these one-shots are going to be based mostly off of songs. (Because being the fan girl I am every time I hear a song I think USUK. XD) This first one is based off of the song Hands Clean by Alanis Morisette. So the summary of this is that Arthur is a well off business man (23) and then he meets a young intern who is none other than Alfred Jones (18). I know Al is biologically 19, but just to put a bigger gap between the two. I made him 18. And this little meeting is where things get messy! First part is from Arthur's POV and then it switches to Alfred. (Just like the song! Hehe I feel cool!) Hope ya like ^.^ BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTIE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Clean or Hetalia sadly. :(**

Chapter 1: Under Rug Swept

"My name is Alfred F. Jones!"

I sighed. I had seen his kind before. They were cocky and thought they would get the job with their oh so impressive resume. "Alright Mr. Jones why don't you take a seat over there while I take a look at your resume?" The boy smiled, "Sure thing Mister uh Kirkland sir!" Alfred really was the Golden Boy everyone was saying. He had gotten into Yale, and was currently studying business. His GPA was currently 3.90. He had played football, basketball, and baseball in high school and had been in theatre and modeling as well. This boy was set. And on top of that he had soft wheat colored hair and the most beautiful cerulean colored eyes I had ever seen. His glasses framed his eyes perfectly. His suit was basically hugging his toned body. I began to look away and sip my tea. I needed to calm down. I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Mr. Kirkland sir...Are you alright?"

"You're- You're hired!" I literally gasped out my answer. I felt my heart beating like a mad man. And my hands were tingling.

"What? really? I'm so glad! But sir, are you alright?" He said it with real emotion, his eyes glowered with concern. He really was a Golden Boy.

"Yes. Your main job will just be to act like my secretary. So, anytime I need anything you'll come to me immediately. Got that?"

Alfred smiled, "Yes sir! Anything you want right now?"

I smirked, "A cup of Earl Grey from the near by café will do nicely, boy."

"Right away sir!" The boy ran out in all his perfection. I hated him for it. I used this time I had to collect myself. I was Arthur Kirkland, the CEO of a well off business. I was not going to let some boy drive me to a corner. The door creaked open.

"Mr. Kirkland sir, I got you your tea, and a scone on the side!" My god, the boy's smile was dazzling. He looked so mature, so earnest. I ran a modeling company, so of course most of my interns and models were young and attractive. But Alfred, was beautiful.

After a few days, the question still bugged me. "Say, Alfred. You're a smart boy and you could be running your own business if you wanted. Why work for me?"

Red dusted the boy's cheeks. He was pouring me tea and he just froze. He turned to look me in the eyes. His cerulean orbs were dazed with something I couldn't register at the time. He said, "I admire you Mr. Kirkland. You modeled here and then you just took over in a couple years. I really think it's amazing and that maybe...I could do the same!" He came closer to my desk while I backed up into a corner. "I've read so much about you Mr. Kirkland-" He took my hand and kissed it. "You came from nothing-" He gradually moved up my arm, placing kisses on every part. "Yet you worked hard and gained so much." I could feel a lump form in my throat. Damn the boy for being so wise beyond his years. "I love you for that, Mr. Kirkland," His whisper sent a tingle down my spine. I couldn't control myself. "Alfred!" I gasped. He placed his soft tender lips against mine while I tangled my arms in his hair. He leaned me against the desk. It hurt like hell, but felt so good at the same time.

"This could get messy..." I gasped.

He smiled lustfully, "I don't mind."

He kissed me with more hunger this time. His tongue slowly slipped into mine and we fought for dominance. I moaned as he ran his hands down my back and touched places that hadn't been touched in years. I removed his glasses. He removed my jacket. This went on until we were both bare and exposed. I dare not say any more details of what occurred. It had gotten messy, and the office was in need of much cleaning afterwards. We continued where we left off in my condo. If only we could do this without a need to hide. If only he could be mine.

This affair we had was kept from everyone. No one would suspect a thing, I hope.

Arthur was more beautiful than the pictures showed. His smooth milky skin, bushy eyebrows, and God the emeralds in his eyes. And here I was, holding this angel. I kissed his beautiful neck as he gasped in pleasure. He deserved it. He deserved to be held, to be kissed everywhere, to be pleasured. I whispered into his ear, "We'll fast forward to a few years later and no one will know except the both of us." He looked at me with red dusted on his cheeks and eyes filled with lust. He placed his pink lips on mine and wrapped his legs around my waist. I breathed softly into his ear, "Your hands are clean of this."Arthur said that in a few years he would marry me and that we could move in together so long as I keep myself well and keep being "The Golden Boy". He lets me call him Arthur at work now. I hope no one has noticed our intimacy. I swear that I will prove to him I am good enough for him. I will surpass him.

Alfred often wore jeans and a fit t shirt. It's a shame though. He's such a beautiful thing when he's done up properly. I want to marry him and make him mine. He's so beautiful, that Golden Boy. I hope he can overlook this supposed crime.

**A/N: This is pretty short and to the point honestly. The sequel to this (You Oughta Know) will be much longer and more angsty. This is made for Artie's bday! Yay he's like 1112 years old now! Yeah idk that was a lucky guess XD BTW sorry about my lack of smut. I don't really write that stuff and am uncomfortable in doing so. My other fic "A Lost Cause" will have much more smut. Keep readin! And if you have any song suggestions just review or msg me :D. Please R & R.**


	2. Call Me Maybe

**A/N: Howdy y'all! Happy fourth of July! Um yeah I know i'm supposed to be updating more often but this summer's been busy with camps and my apprenticeship! But i'm trying! ^.^**

**The song for this chapter is Call Me Maybe by Carly Ray Jepsen. It's how I wish the video ended ^.^**

Arthur Kirkland wasn't the kind of person to swoon over a good looking man but here he was, looking out a window and gawking at one. He didn't understand why though. He was an eighteen year old college student going into journalism. Since he had to move to America from England for this opportunity he was staying with Francis Bonnefoy or the Frog, which he preferred to call him. The boy was Francis's next door neighbor and Arthur was surprised to know that Francis had not tried to molest the boy. But at the same time that made him disappointed as well. That meant that the boy was straight. It was a hot summer day and Arthur sat there in his room, relishing the boy's pleasing features. He was outside mowing his lawn shirtless, revealing his tan and toned body. Beads of sweat ran down his body, making his skin glow. Every once in a while, he would take off his headphones and wipe his forehead to rid him of the sweat building up on his forehead. Then he would look at Arthur's window causing him to jump and hide under his bed like a scared child. This pattern continued for a few hours until Francis came up.

"ARTHUUURRRRRR!"

Arthur turned around and gave Francis a look of distaste, "What is it Frog?"

"Mon dieu, that is not very nice. Anyway, if you like Alfred so much why don't you go say hi?" he smirked.

Arthur's cheeks began to burn, "If you think I like an immature boy like that then you are sadly mistaken!"

Francis laughed, "Alright Arthur. Then could you go help Kiku and Antonio clean the car? We're going out to dinner tonight." He handed Arthur a bucket. Little did Arthur know that this was just one of Francis's grand schemes.

Alfred so that's his name. Arthur blushed at the thought of his name. It was hard to even look at the boy without a hint of red on his cheeks. When he walked into the garage Kiku was playing on the keyboard and Antonio was on the drums. Arthur looked at them questioningly.

"Ah...Arthur-kun. Francis said that you would be cleaning the car. Strangely he told us to play while you did to help you work faster or something."

Arthur scowled. Of course. Francis just wanted to dump the work on Arthur. How typical.

Kiku smiled and handed Arthur a bucket filled with soap and water and a rag. "Have fun Arthur-san."

Arthur grumbled to himself as he started wiping the hood of the car. Then he noticed Alfred was looking at him. The two made eye contact. Arthur quickly looked away. Perhaps there was something on his shirt. Nope, he was just wearing a fitted black tee and a pair of jeans. He was probably just making a lot of noise, as were Kiku and Antonio. "Kiku, honestly, is the background music neccesary? I'm already done!"

Kiku smiled, albeit a bit too slyly. "Then would you like to sing with us Arthur-san?" Antonio rose his brows in interest.

Arthur gulped. They had probably heard of his days in his punk band. He would kill Francis for that later. He sang and played lead guitar. Many women had fawned over him and told him of his "brilliant voice". Unfortunately for them he swung the other way.

Arthur gulped again, "Wh-what do you propose I sing?"

Kiku smiled, "Here you can sing-"

Antonio interrupted, "Mi amigo! I would really like you to sing Call Me Maybe!"

Arthur and Kiku both scowled in disbelief. "Why?" Arthur said.

"Well, I just think it's a nice song! Please? And I really like the beat for it!"

Arthur sighed. He couldn't say no to Antonio and have the man cry like he did when his boyfriend Lovino refused to let him hug him. "Alirght Antonio, but I only know the chorus to that blasted song..."

Antonio jumped and smiled in glee. Arthur sighed and cleared his throat.

Hey! I just met you!

And this is crazy!

But here's my number

So Call Me Maybe

Oddly, Arthur felt his face heat up. This song, as corny as it was, reminded him of his feelings for Alfred.

Kiku smiled, "Ah Alfred. How are you today?"

"Kiku, my man! What's up? I'm fine. Hey Antonio! Your drums sounded good!" Alfred smiled and Arthur began to pray for some way to hide. The boy's toothy smile was too beautiful.

Alfred looked at Arthur and said, "You have a really nice voice mister. And you have great dance moves too."

Arthur's ears began to heat up as well. "W-why thank you...I never really thought so..." Was he really dancing when he sang?

The boy's face lit up, "Dude! You're from England! That's so cool!"

Arthur smiled, "Why yes. I am here on a scholarship for Syracuse University. I am to get a degree in journalism..." His voice trailed off. He was probably boring the boy.

But Alfred's cerulean eyes sparkled in admiration, "Wow! That's so cool! I go to Syracuse too! My degree is in Physics though hehe." He laughed sheepishly and scratched his neck. God he was adorable.

Arthur grinned. He looked at the boy's tee shirt. It was covered in sweat and said The Sex Pistols. "You like the Sex Pistols?"

Alfred grinned, "Yeah! They are the fathers of punk!"

Arthur was liking this boy more and more. And suddenly he thought of something. He pulled out his notepad and his pencil that he always carried around.

Kiku cleared his throat, "Say Alfred, would you like to join us this evening for dinner?"

Antonio chimed in, "Yeah! It would be great with you there! Lovi, Feli, Ludwig, and Gil will be there too!"

Alfred laughed, "Alright fine! Just don't get drunk with Gil and Francis this time. We almost got kicked out of the bar!. You guys might be 21 but we're not so don't ruin it for us! Alright I'll meet up with you guys there. I just gotta finish with my lawn."

Arthur had finished writing it down. He handed the small neatly folded piece of paper to Alfred as he walked with Kiku and Antonio towards the house.

Alfred opened it and his eyes widened. His face then softened into a smile. He turned back and saw Arthur looking at him too. Alfred squinted as Arthur tried to tell him something. He smiled even wider.

He looked down at the piece of paper. It had Arthur's number and a short message: _Call me_

Alfred smiled as he put his headphones back in and turned on his lawn mower.


	3. Marry Him or Marry Me

**A/N: Hey y'all! This is a little one-shot from the Cardverse AU. I literally typed this all on my phone on the metro! Then i copied and pasted it to my email and voila! Yeah this is pretty detailed because I had to set up the background for this one ^.^**

**The song is Two Princes by Spin Doctors. It is a very happy go lucky interpretation of what would happen if France and America got in a fight over England! I decided to use Fem!England and Fem!Canada in this fic for the sake of not making it even more complicated. Enjoy! And pleasr R & R!**

Chapter 3: Marry Him or Marry Me

Alice Kirkland was to be the queen of the Kingdom of Spades. But that wasn't what she wanted. Her entire life Alice had grown up inside the castle behind walls and been trained to be a proper princess. She did not dislike being proper mind you. She simply wished to see what her people were like, and what the land was like. She wanted to write about those encounters rather than about the science of iron pyrite. And worst of all, her husband was to be Francis Bonnefoy: the future King of the Principality of Diamonds. The man was revolting. He had tried to kiss her within five minutes of talking to her. Figures. He was from The County of France. That was not how a king would act in her mind. Alice had dreamed of a king being a man of boundless spirit and wisdom. Francis was neither of these things. And because of this Alice wanted to run away. Maybe become a poet. That's what most of the Threes were. The kingdom of Spades was known for its brute men. In fact the Ace of Spades was the best warrior in any of the four kingdoms of Cardanshire. And or this they created ranks, or numbers. A Ten had the most strength and a One had the least. Alice didn't find this system accurate, as a man should be ranked for his other capabilities as well, not just brute strength.

But today would be a new day for her. She'd escape her palace and see the prosperous nation around her. She already had her disguise. Her maid and dear friend Mei helped her make it. It was a plain sky blue dress with a white lacy apron. Her legs were covered by black and white striped leggings. Her hair was tied in pigtails. To the ordinary eye she was just a normal maid. Since her parents were off attending to wedding plans in Diamonds, Alice would not be hindered. This meant the plan would be perfect. As Alice put on her cloak and got her basket (for samples), she went to Mei and said, "Thank you. I will be back tonight..."

Mei simply smiled, "My lady, please go enjoy yourself. Do not worry about me."

Alice smiled gratefully and ran down the corridor and out the palace. She slipped through the palace wall and then stopped as she came out. The market was brilliant! There were hundreds of stalls each sporting different types of merchandise. There were trinkets, exotic fruits, and jewelry from far away lands. And the people themselves were lavish as well. Many were wearing silks and cottons of bright colors. But there were also many more wearing simple rags. This saddened Alice. She did not know her kingdom was suffering. Did her parents even know? She walked through the crowd, careful to conceal her face, as some could recognize her. She then walked into someone.

"oh excuse m-" she caught view of the man she bumped into. Her green eyes glowed in admiration. The man in front of her was a tall broad shouldered fellow with hair the color of honey and azure eyes hidden behind thin wire frames. He was tan and had a childish demeanor about him. But he was also covered in rags. How Alice wishes she could help the poor boy.

"Excuse me miss. I apologize for not looking where I was going." the boy said with a friendly grin. He had a southern drawl much like the Prefecture of America.

Alice blushed and turned away, "Oh why thank you..." the boy was a gentleman and handsome. All that she wanted in a man.

The boy began to try and peer into her hood,"Say do I know you? You look familiar..."

Alice pulled her cloak even tighter, "N-NO! Of of course not good sir...what makes you think such a thing?"

Alfred smiled, "Well, you're very pretty my lady. By the way, my name's Alfred! What's yours?"

He held out his hand.

'Alfred.' Alice thought. 'what a befitting name. It was the name of one of our great kings.'

Then she said, "My name is Alice. And don't you know, Alfred that you should not shake a lady's hand unless you are or wish to be betrothed to her?" she smiled cunningly.

This made Alfred blush. "Oh uh...well, I-I wouldn't mind being with you...I mean you seem like a nice person..."

Now this surprised Alice. The man had hardly known her but he had called her nice and pretty. No noble boy had done that to her before as it was considered impolite to talk about the princess. "But you hardly know me mister Alfred..."

He laughed to her statement, "Little lady you definitely are not from around here. Everybody knows people from the England prefecture are always polite. I know who you are now...I knew your name sounded familiar. Princess, next time if you're going to escape the castle, try to come up with another name...it's a real honor to meet you though.."

'Oh bollocks.' Alice thought. 'Now he's going to try and take me back will he not?'

"Ah...it seems you have me mistaken for someone else mister Alfred. I am not princess Alice. I am simply named after the princess...that is all..."

Alfred's laugh grew stronger, "Haha! I get it you just wanted to escape all that boring stuff didn't you prin-?"

Alice clamped her hand over Alfred's mouth. Even if it was unlady like she could not let Alfred reveal who she was to everyone. She was wrong about the boy. He was nothing but a child in a mans body. Yet, she found it endearing despite everything. He was just doing what he thought was right.

"P-please do not reveal me Mister Alfred. I'm seventeen years old and am about to be married to a man I don't want to marry at the slightest. This is the last bit of freedom I have before all of that. So please. Don't give me away. I'll give you some form of compensation for this I promise..."

Her desperate emerald eyes reflected into his azure blue, and he began to think. Then he slammed his fist into his palm, "I know how you can compensate me!"

Alice scowled and prayed it was not something Francis would suggest.

Alfred pointed at her, "I would like to be your personal guide on this fine day and show you the best of what this fine kingdom has to offer!"

Alice did promise him compensation and found herself unable to say no to the boy what with his gleaming features and energetic character. How she wished he was with her in the palace as perhaps a stable boy or a butler of some sort. Perhaps she could stand her marriage to Francis just a tiny bit. As they went through town Alice had collected all sorts of trinkets and items in her basket. Many were small items of jewelry but there was also bread (which they ate at Alfred's friend Felix's piroshki stand), spices (which was given to Alice for free by Alfred's friend Sadiq), and a beautiful green silk which was given to Alice by Alfred himself. Alice had learned a lot about the boy on their "expedition" as he called it. Alfred should have been a Ten for his strength alone but had decided to stay a One to support his family, especially his sister Madeline who was quite feeble. Many of Alfred's friends were Fours and Fives which often made them cooks or merchants. Alfred also knew The Jack of Spades: Yao. The Jack was chosen by whomever got the highest score on a special test given to anyone who was above a Four. Yao had gotten the highest score in history, which transcended all of Cardanshire. He was also an expert at karate (a fighting style from the Principality of China) and cooking. Alice felt that what Alfred had to do to protect his family was unfair. He could've been the Ace of Spades or at least a knight in Alice's castle. Alice looked at her pocket watch, a treasure of the first Queen of King's watch and the Queen's watch were supposedly in perfect synch with each other. Legend has it that the first King and Queen of Spades' heartbeats were in perfect synch because they loved each other so much. Unfortunately Alice could not find her king because she had never loved anyone in such a way. Yet she carried his clock with the small hope that she might. Much of the later time was spent by Alice yelling at Alfred for doing dumb childish things.

Alfred sighed, "It's getting late m'lady. I think we should get ya back to the castle..."

Alice sighed too, "Already? I only wish someone else would court me instead of that frog. At least someone from Spades."

Alfred smiled, "Princess if I could I would most definitely court you myself..."

Alice blushed. As childish as the boy was, he was so endearing.

"Thank you, Mister Alfred. That is a very kind thing I you to say. And you don't have to call me princess you know. I would like for you to call me Alice, good sir." She gave him a small smile. Alice realized she had never smiled so much in a day.

Alfred had a pleasant look of surprise on his face. "If you insist, Alice. Well I wish you the best of luck on your marriage..."

He bent down and kissed her hand.

Alice gasped, "Didn't I tell you about doing such things? In a palace you could get arrested for improper conduct!"

Alfred laughed, "Alright. Alright. Don't be so tense all the time

Alice. Let some things go. Goodbye Princess! I hope the next time I see

you is as a bride!" He smiled and ran off. Alice stood in front of the palace wall on her own, desiring more time with the poor boy. What was this feeling? Unbeknownst to her, the clock of the king was starting to tick.

The next morning Alice had been set up to lunch with Francis by her parents. She scowled and put on her best fake smile. Today her dress was a burgundy color with a sapphire brooch at the chest. To her chagrin the dress was quite low cut. But the dress did bring out her stunning myrtle eyes. As Francis walked in he sat down calmly. This was odd. Francis sighed, "My princess, I apologize for my behavior the night before. It is just that I am deeply upset that I can not marry who I want to. And that day I found out she had died from a horrible plague as well. I had drank too much. And when I see you, you have the same spirit she did. It's strange isn't it?"

Alice nodded slowly. The man she was seeing today was completely different from who she had seen the day before. He wasn't the frog she thought he was. He was just a broken hearted man. She now felt guilty for what she had said about him to Alfred. "I'm sorry for your loss. Honestly if I could stop this marriage I would, but I don't have that power..."

Francis got up from the table and came close to her. His eyes were filled with a mix of rage and sadness. "Why stop it? Why not just start something new?"

He leaned in and kissed her. She tried to push him off but instead fell off the chair she was sitting on. She finally kicked him off. She wiped her lips and said, "Again. I'm sorry about your loss but do not use me as some form of back up for your sorrows. I am a princess and will be treated as such." She smoothed out her dress and walked out the door. But as soon as she did, her heart began to race and she ran. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran to the royal rose garden. "Why was my first kiss stolen by him? But, why did I like it?" She pulled out her clock which was concealed under her chest and sat in the rose bush. She heard another clock ticking. She fumbled in her dress and found the King's clock. It was ticking at the same rate as the Queen's! "No, it couldn't be I've come to love that frog after one measly kiss!"

Alice only told Mei of her discovery. "Are you sure it started after the kiss? And not last night when you saw that boy Alfred? I know Alfred. He comes by the market a lot to buy things for his family or just to chat...he's a very sweet boy." Mei said.

Alice was quiet. Maybe Alfred was a possibility but wouldn't she have heard it? "I just don't know Mei. I don't know what to feel right now..."

Mei wrapped her arms around the sobbing princess and comforted her. "It will be ok. Just give it a night my princess. Let things unfold for themselves..."

Alice ended up clutching the green silk and going to sleep with tear stains on her face.

The next morning Alice was called into the throne room. Her mother and father sat in their respective thrones and looked at their daughter with concern. Her father cleared his throat, "Alice I just want to clarify but is it true your clock has started ticking?"

Alice's eyes widened, "Where did you hear such a thing father?"

The king sighed, "Alice. I myself am a king. I am aware of everything. And I am also aware that you snuck outside the palace wall the day before as well."

Alice looked at the ground bashfully. She was ready to be scolded. But her mother came down and wrapped her arms around her, "Alice did you know your before I was a queen I was a noble of the England county? Your father met me when he snuck outside the castle to see his prosperous kingdom. And we fell in love...is that what you wanted my daughter? Did you and Francis fall in love in such a way?"

Alice was unsure of what to say. On one hand she knew she had gone out just to see the kingdom and ended up meeting Alfred. But on the other, Francis had revealed a new side to him and kissed her which made her feel confused. So she nodded and said, "Father. I met a friend that I'd like you to meet! May I send for him?"

Her father looked puzzled, "Him? Why on earth are you-?"

Her mother patted his shoulder, "Of course you may darling. So long as it does not interfere with your wedding."

Alice nodded but was unsure of whether it would or not. She was unsure of everything lately. "Yes your majesties. I promise."

Alice ran up to her room and began to pen her letter to Alfred. Yes. This would decide what her feelings were.

********************************{Two Princes}******************************

Alfred had just finished plowing the field and was ready to call it a day. He really wanted to see the princess again. She was like a ray of light for his life. She was so adventurous and daring but also soft and proper. He loved that about her!

"Alfred! There's someone here for you!" his mother called.

Alfred was surprised. Who was here for him? Was it Toris? Sadiq? Felix?

He ran inside and saw a royal guard with a letter.

He cleared his throat. "You're mister Alfred I presume?"

Alfred nodded.

"You have been requested for an audience with the princess tomorrow. Please arrive at noon and dressed appropriately." The guard wrinkled his nose at Alfred's clothing.

If Alfred had not been so excited at Alice's request he would have punched the guard in the face. The guard left promptly afterwards. The next day Alfred's mother and Madeline began to prepare Alfred for his meeting. He was already sick of the day before it had begun.

"Don't forget your table manners." said his mother

Madeline chimed in as well. "Be kind to her and speak to her like a lady."

The two had tried to comb Alfred's unruly hair curl down but to no avail. Alfred was clad in an uncomfortable royal blue suit: the color of Spades. He wore a white shirt and black tie underneath. He also wore a lighter blue waistcoat to top it off. The whole outfit brought out his beautiful sky blue eyes according to Madeline.

"Oh you look so handsome! It was your father's suit." said his mother.

He rode his horse Ace to the palace.

"Sir Alfred I presume?" said the guard on the palace gate.

"Y-Yes..." sputtered Alfred.

"Come on in...The princess is expecting you..."

When Alfred entered the ballroom he was in awe. It was like a dome covered in gold and royal blue.A chandelier adorned with blue spades hung from the ceiling. Paintings of past kings, queens, and jacks hung on the walls.

And the Princess was a sight herself. She wore a navy blue gown adorned in ruffles and a royal blue sash on her waist. She wore the infamous Queen's clock on her neck and held the King's in her hand. Her crown was adorned in sapphires shaped like spades. And her eyes. Those emerald eyes that could stare into a person's soul. Next to her sat a man in a yellow suit with a crown made of diamonds. He had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. He also had a small stubble.

'The King of Diamonds.' Alfred thought. 'Those two look good together despite what Alice thinks about him.'

********************************{Two Princes}******************************

Alice was rejoiced to see Alfred. But her mother insisted that Francis sit in with them. Even so she needed to give her message. "Alfred. I'd like for you and your family to stay here in the castle with us. It is my form of compensation for you. "

Alfred smiled, "Thank you Princess.I am truly grateful for your kindness!"

Alice smiled knowingly, "But you would still have to work. So don't get too comfortable.."

Alfred sighed, "Aw that's too bad. C'mon Alice that's not-" He caught himself and began to panic. Alice widened her eyes as well.

Francis glared at Alfred. "Princess, why does this peasant address you so informally?"

Alice recomposed herself, "I used an alias when I entered the city. He probably was just used to using that name is all."

Francis still narrowed his gaze at Alfred, "I do not like it Alice. Do not forget your place as my bride."

Alice looked down. She knew that. As did Alfred. So why did he look at Francis with such malice?

"Your highness I think you should treat your queen with some respect." said Alfred.

Francis scoffed, "And what do you know of respect my dear peasant?"

Alfred smirked, "I guess you're right. I apologize your highness."

Francis narrowed his eyes, "Damn right. Know your place peasant. Alice why is he still here? We need to get our wardrobe fitted for the wedding."

Alice knew Francis was on edge because he felt threatened. Normally he was a bit kinder to men. In fact he was very fond of the Ace of Hearts Antonio and the Joker Gilbert. She didn't understand as to why he was mad at Alfred for addressing her name. She had allowed him to and that was that. 'Let's see how on edge he really is.' Alice thought. 'Maybe this will clear some things up.'

Alice spoke up, "Francis. I invited him here therefore he is our honored guest. Please do be kinder to my dear friend Alfred."

Francis was steaming as soon as she said my dear. It caused Alice to giggle. Maybe Mei was right. She should just let things unfold for themselves.

When they were having tea in the garden, both men tried to win Alice's affections. Francis got her roses while Alfred let Alice try a hamburger: a signature dish of The Principality of America. When they walked through the palace grounds, Francis presented her with a pure diamond from his kingdom. Alfred gave her a toy rocket, claiming he wanted buy her real ones one day. He wasn't in his head according to Alice. When Alfred went on to meet her parents they were immediately charmed by his energy and youth. Then Alfred said, "I'd like to present something to the princess. I've been working on it for a few days and got the final gist of it down. I hate to ask but do you mind if I sing something?"

The King and Queen laughed. "Of course not Alfred. We'd love to hear you sing!" said the Queen.

Alice was excited to hear Alfred sing too. She wondered if he'd have a beautiful voice while singing as well.

He stood in the middle of the ballroom floor. Behind him was Roderich: Alice's music tutor and piano player, Gilbert: the Joker on a snare drum, and Alfred himself was playing a guitar. Alfred cleared his throat and began to play:

"One, Two princes kneel before you

Princes, Princes who adore you

One has diamonds in his pockets

This one, says he wants to buy you rockets

Marry him your father will condone you

Marry me, your father will disown you

Marry him or marry me

I'm the one who loves you baby can't you see?

I ain't got no future or family tree but

I know what a princely lover ought to be

(I know what a princely lover ought to be)

I said, if you want to call me baby just go ahead now

And if you want to tell me maybe just go ahead now

And if you'd like to buy me flowers just go ahead now

And if you'd like to talk for hours just go ahead now"

Alfred stopped and began to breathe.

Alice was blushing like a tomato. She thought of everything Alfred had said and it was true. She loved him. She loved his immaturity, his energy, his love for Spades. He had started the clock, not Francis. It had to be him because the clock only starts for someone from Spades.

But her parents on the other hand were shocked. The King was ready to have him arrested in fact. "Alright guards take him away and-!"

"Father wait!" cried Alice.

Everyone turned to her in shock. Alice was not one who would speak out like this. She was a proper lady and did not voice herself unless among the maids or Alfred. Then she'd be very sarcastic and condescending.

Alice herself was shocked but she began to recompose herself, "Father, as idiotic as this boy is, I love him! He made my clock tick not Francis. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can not

love any other if it is not Alfred." As she said this her cheeks turned a rosy pink. She loved him. God she loved him. He was free and beautiful and what she wanted even if he was childish.

Francis was shocked but sighed and said, "Well, I can not argue with l'Amour can I?"

Alice's mother and father were puzzled but they could not argue with the clock of the King. It was absolute law. So the wedding plans for Francis and Alice were simply altered a bit for Alfred and Alice. Many of Alfred's friends and family were invited to the wedding as well.

********************************{Two Princes}*****************************

On the day of the wedding, Alice wore a white gown with an aquamarine brooch in the shape of a spade. Her veil was sheer white. She had her crown on. She was led down the aisle by her father. Alfred wore a navy blue suit with an aquamarine waistcoat. His crown was sitting on a pillow. It was even larger than the Queen's crown and had nine azurite spades on it. His best man was Kiku, the Queen of Hearts (royalty was not chosen by love but by lineage) who he somehow knew and was good friends with. Alice's maid of honor was Mei. Alice and Alfred both saw that Kiku and Mei were getting along very well. The wedding commenced and Alice walked down the aisle with her father. The wedding theme played and Alfred stood there in awe. Alice was stunning! Her green eyes stood out from the white dress. Her body itself was a sight in the dress. Alice herself blushed at the sight of Alfred. He looked so handsome! His blue eyes were brought out by his suit as we're his muscles from all his hard work.

They both looked at each other longingly.

"Do you, Alice, take Alfred to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" said the priest. The priest was a rather handsome and cheerful Italian man with a stubble and numerous curls sprouting out of his head.

Alice smiled at Alfred. "I do."

"And do you, Alfred, take Alice to be your lawfully wedded-?"

"I do! I do! I do!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"Alright then. You may now kiss the bride!"

Alfred looked at Alice with half lidded eyes. He caressed her soft milky face and pulled her close to him. He dipped her down as if they had just finished a tango and kissed her. Alice hummed into the kiss. 'Yes. This feels perfect. He's my prince.' She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

The priest was dancing and cheering while Francis and Gilbert screamed, "Get a room!" They were both beaten by Roderich's wife Elizaveta with a fry pan. She was the royal chef after Spades took over The Kingdom of Clubs. When the waltz began Alice glided into Alfred's arms. Alfred however was upset that Francis was dancing with his sister Madeline. And that she was enjoying herself.

Alice grabbed Alfred's cheek and turned him towards her. "Let things unfold for themselves..." She smiled and kissed him. 'This is my dream prince. The poor boy with big dreams.'

****OMAKE****

Alfred sat on his bed, reading a story about a king who pulled out a special sword. Alice came out wearing a brilliant bottle green silk gown which showed plenty of cleavage. She smirked at Alfred, "Say Alfred, do you know where I got this dress from?"

Alfred looked at her in awe. "I don't know...but you look so damn good Alice..." He gulped.

Alice sighed, "You really don't remember this silk?"

Alfred squinted his eyes, "No...why?"

Alice pouted, "But you are the one who gave it to me the very first day we met!"

Alfred jumped at the statement. But then he recalled it, "Oh! You really kept that? I thought you'd forget about it when you left...since you have so many fabrics that are much nicer..."

Alice laughed and climbed onto Alfred. She cradled his head in her hands. "No you git! How could I forget something given to me by the man I fell in love with?"

He smiled at that and kissed her. It was small and chaste but held a lot in it.

Alice smirked, "By the way? Are you going to Francis and Madeline's wedding next week?"

Alfred's face was drained of color. "WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" he shouted

END

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Reviews are love!**


	4. The Cross I Bear

**A/N: The long awaited sequel to The Hands Clean fic from the first chapter is here! Ok, so itwasn't THAT long awaited. As promised, it is longer and angstier. But there is a plot twist. A weird one because I like all of my characters and don't want to make anyone truly bad. I'm such a sap :/. Well, read and review as always!****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but Himaruya-san is back! So who cares? :D**

It's been four years since I was an intern at Arthur's modeling agency. Since then I have jumped from being an intern to being a model to being the VP. Arthur is still the twenty six year old CEO. He always was perfect. I guess that's why he couldn't handle someone like me anymore. I remember the break up. It was like a slap in the face. I just saw him with Francis Bonnefoy (his newest model) one morning and they were pretty hitting it off well. Too well. Francis was touching Arthur's lower back when they walked in. My Arthur's lower back. And worst of all, he looked like enjoyed it! I was so overcome with jealousy that I stormed into his office, grabbed his always perfect tie, and kissed him as hard as I could. He moaned into it and then I slammed him against the wall. "What the fuck are you doing with that French whore?!"

Arthur turned away. He looked ashamed of himself. I relaxed my shoulders. Maybe I just misunderstood it. Maybe they were just close friends right? Yeah, that was it.

"Alfred, I'm breaking up with you!"

I laughed. "Artie, April fool's day was LAST week ok-" His green eyes pierced into my heart. He was dead serious. It was a slap in the face that I was replaced like this so quickly. My eyesight felt hazy even though I was wearing my glasses.

"Why? It's my immaturity isn't it? It's ok! I can fix that! I promise you I'll fix myself ok? We can get through this right? Like we always do right babe?" I pleaded. I desperately hoped he was just pulling some really bad British joke on me.

Arthur sighed, "Alfred. It's not you, I've just known Francis my whole life and I've...I've come to love him. I just can't change that fact. You're a wonderful man and I'm thankful for our time together but...I've moved on. And you need to too."

I couldn't believe this. He replaced me with Francis of all people. I heard the guy had gotten so drunk he streaked through the city of Paris on Christmas. I wonder if he's perverted like me. Once I had gone down on Arthur in a theater. We were watching Captain America and we were one of the few in the theater. Arthur had mentioned how much Chris Evans (the guy who played the Captain) looked like me without glasses. This really got me going and well, we had to do a lot of cleaning up at the theatre.  
Yet he was replacing me. How did this even happen? How can you stop loving someone when you're at the height of your relationship? We were planning to move in together, maybe even get married. It was legal in our state. What hindered him? Had I not payed attention? Was it because of my age? Was he forced to break it off because someone had found out?  
All these questions were killing me. Dammit! I could feel my eyes watering. I blinked them away quickly. No crying. I had to take this like a man.  
Arthur sighed, "Alfred. I want you to know that you are still my friend and colleague. If you need a day or two off I will be more than-"  
"No! I'll be fine!" I said with a fake smile.  
I wonder if he knew which of my smiles were fake anymore.  
Arthur looked at me with suspicion. "A-Are you sure Alfred?"  
I made my smile even more confident. "Hell yeah! Heroes don't take a day off! Why should I?"  
Arthur gave me a small smile filled with sympathy. "Well alright then. Well we're done for the day so you can go gather your things Alfred."  
I chuckled sheepishly, "Oh...yeah...heh."  
I didn't like to show when I was upset. And Arthur used to know that. I should've seen it coming. He had been different ever since that business trip to Paris. It was like when I talked he would just force a grin. I thought it was stress or maybe he was frustrated about the company. We were doing fairly well but there had been rumors of some child pornography going on without our knowledge. The photographer responsible had been arrested but it left a mark. We were still doing well though. Me and Arthur made sure of that. Now I'm not so sure. I may have fooled Arthur into thinking I was ok but all I really wanted to do was stick a knife in Francis's throat. Although I couldn't blame him for Arthur's change in heart. Arthur. He had betrayed me for a French whore. I wonder if he spoke eloquently as they supposedly did. As I walked out of the building to my car, I saw Ivan Braginsky. I never really liked the guy considering how creepy he was but I needed a distraction. I walked up to him with extreme caution.  
******The Cross I bear******  
Ivan was aggressive that was for sure. Arthur and I usually fought for dominance but Ivan just crushed me with his massive physique. He made me scream so loud I scratched my nails against his back. I hope Arthur felt that while he screwed with the French whore. When I woke up the next morning from that interesting experience I grabbed my things, got dressed, and bolted out. I needed to make sure Ivan knew that was a one night stand. Plus, the VP has more responsibility than a model anyway. I probably sound like a jerk but Ivan was just trying to get away from his sister. And he had a right to. She was  
frightening! She chased him around saying 'Marry me! Marry me!'. That's too much love for a brother. Anyway as I walked in, I saw Arthur and a model. More specifically, a French model. Just perfect. I could showcase all the marks on my neck.

"Hey Francis! Arthur." I gave them my trademark smirk. Francis seemed to get the hint and stared at my exposed neck with an impressed look.

"My my Alfred, seems you had a busy night. Out camping or is it what I think it is?" said an excited French frog.

I pulled a shocked Arthur close to me and seductively whispered, "It's exactly what you think." I then proceeded to blow into his ear (I knew it got him turned on) and walked away with a smile of confidence. I looked back quickly to give a wink and saw Francis shocked and Arthur blushing furiously. I bet he'll be thinking of me when he fucks the French frog. Success.

Frankly, I never cared for fashion despite working at a modeling agency. But ever since Arthur broke it off I felt like I should Since I didn't have anyone holding me back. So today I was wearing a very tight and revealing red v neck and dark, skin tight jeans. I also wore a leather band on my arm and a silver ring. My Ray Bans rested on my head as I walked towards the elevator. Damn did I look good. Speaking of the devil, I saw Arthur in the elevator. I decided to stand next to him and comment on what a nice day it was. He looked at me questioningly, "Alfred, it's raining. You said you hated rain?"  
I sighed, "Shows how much you know..."  
Arthur gasped, "Look Alfred if this is about Francis then-"  
That does it. This was getting stupid and it was pissing me off. "It isn't about Francis. This is about you Arthur. Hasn't it always been?" I saw my reflection on the mirror behind Arthur. I was seething with rage and my eyes were full of icy blue fury. Hell I should've been an actor and been the next Jack Nicholson. I could totally do a remake of The Shining.  
Arthur was shocked. He tried to make himself bigger than me but I could tell he was trembling. He finally spoke up, "S-Stop this Alfred. This is beneath you. You're much more mature than this."  
I smirked, "You obviously didn't know me then. Don't you know Arthur, that I'm never mature?"  
Arthur's face turned white. He looked like he was going to heave right there. His eyes were bloodshot and the usually vivid emerald green had been replaced by a dry olive. I wondered whether I had gone too far. I began to reach out my hand when he looked at me with seething rage.  
"So this is how it's going to be huh Alfred?" screamed Arthur. "You're going to be an immature prat as usual!"  
Again, I was getting sick of this. Luckily the elevator opened and I walked out calmly. I could tell he was getting even more pissed off. But being a "Gentleman", he had to calm down. Now that I think about it how could I even love Arthur? He drank himself stupid, he lied and pretended to be something he wasn't, he argued over every little thing, and his cooking sucked! I was tired, tired of Arthur and myself frankly. I had him written all over me. His scent of tea and roses still littered my bed sheets and my closet. And my scent (which he claimed was coffee and honeysuckle) probably still lingered on him too. In fact I could smell it on his suit and it was making me sick to my stomach. I needed to run away somewhere to think. And just as I was contemplating that, my good friend Kiku (our photographer) showed up. He always had a good taste in video games and always read the atmosphere or whatever.  
"Hello Alfred-san. You don't well today. Is everything alright?"  
I guess I could tell Kiku what happened. He knew about our relationship (don't ask me how, I don't know how he knew either!) so there was no harm in telling him.  
******The Cross I bear******  
Kiku's eyes widened. I didn't think the guy could ever be that emotional. "A-are you sure Arthur is in love with Francis?"  
I nodded my head slowly. I felt a lump in my throat too. It hurt hearing it out loud.  
"But you two had the red strings of love! I'm sure of it..." said a puzzled Kiku.  
I rose my brow, "Red string of love?"  
Kiku nodded. "Hai. There is a legend in my country that everyone has an invisible red string that leads them to their loved one. If it is tangled it means that the two will encounter some difficulty. I was sure that you and Arthur-san had that connection. There is something wrong here. Do you not think it is odd that Francis-kun has not been with Matthew-san in a long time?"  
I gulped. Matthew Williams was my step brother. He's the editor for our magazine. But I haven't seen him around lately. I wonder where he went off to.  
I sighed, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Kiku but maybe we just don't have that connection."  
Kiku scrunched his nose and then reverted back to normal. "I'm going to dinner with Heracles and Elizaveta. Would you like to come?"  
I wondered if I should sulk or go out and sulk on the inside. Neither sounded particularly appealing. "Where are you guys going?"  
"The Paper Lantern, where Yao works."  
Ah Yao Wang, the Chinese culinary genius. He had an awesome restaurant right by our workplace. I could go for some fried rice right about now. "Sure, I'll come with you guys." I gave him the best smile I could pull together.  
Kiku sighed, "Alfred-san, try smiling a little more naturally."  
I widened my eyes. "Will do Kiku."  
The ground seemed like a more appealing place to look right about now.  
******The Cross I bear******  
Elizaveta smiled at me sympathetically, "You should call him. Tell him you're sorry for yelling at him."  
I groaned, "I feel terrible but I was just really pissed off is all. It's like I was drunk but I actually remember everything." I hid my face with my hands out of shame. Elizaveta smiled and began to play with her phone. Heracles and Kiku whispered to each other about something. Probably about me.  
Elizaveta handed me her phone. I gave her a questioning look. "I'm calling Arthur. Now apologize!"  
I frantically began to shake my head and tried to give her back the phone but she wouldn't budge. "Do it or I'm getting my fry pan!"  
I couldn't say no to that. I gulped and held the phone near my ear. The voice on the other line greeted me with his usual hello. Arthur. He sounded busy.  
"H-hello Arthur?" I said in a voice that sounded too squeaky.  
"Alfred is that you?"  
"Yeah, I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner but I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. And I hope it doesn't affect our business relationship in any way..."  
Arthur sighed heavily. "Yes I apologize too. We were both acting rather childish weren't we?"  
I gulped. "Yeah...so how's your beau?"  
He sounded shaky. "Oh um...he's fine. Fine fine fine. Well I've got to go! See you in the morning Alfred!"  
He hung up.  
"That was weird..."  
Elizaveta took back her phone. "What happened?"  
My vision was hazy and my head hurt. "He, he hung up on me..."  
Elizaveta and Kiku both patted my shoulders and told me encouraging words. Even Heracles, as lazy and stoic as he was, looked concerned. Yao decided to let us go, free of  
charge.  
The rest of my night was spent playing video games with Kiku.  
******The Cross I bear******  
When I woke up, my phone started ringing, again.  
I scrambled to get some pants on and answer the phone.  
"H-hello?" I said shakily.  
"Hey Al. Where are you right now?" said a meek and quiet voice.  
"Mattie?! Dude! I'm at my place. Where are you?!"  
"I'm at the hospital. I was in a coma for a few weeks..."  
A coma? Why was he so calm about this? "A coma?! Bro, how are you so calm about this?!"  
He chuckled, "It's fine Al. By the way, how has Francis been? The doctors said he was really worried but he hasn't come back since last week..."

How could I break it to him? Him and Francis were like me and Arthur. They were an item. "Wait Matt, how did this happen? I'm heading over there but don't hang up on me ok?"

"Actually I was taking a shortcut home one day and I just remember the last thing I saw was a hooded man with a pipe."  
"A hooded man with a- what? Are you serious?! But why? Is there someone after you?" I asked. Even then that was no excuse for someone to attack my brother!  
He stuttered a bit before he replied. Odd. "N-no. Not after me. But maybe there was someone after...Francis..."  
"The french whore? Well yeah probably. He probably didn't please his client or some-"  
"ALFRED THIS IS SERIOUS!"  
He shouted.  
I breathed shakily, "Sorry Matt...but who do you think would've done it? And there's something you need to know about Francis Matt."  
He coughed on the other line. "What is it?"  
I got out of my car and walked towards the hospital. "I'm at the hospital so I'll tell you when I get to your room."  
When the nurse showed me to his room I ran as fast as I could. When I opened the door, I felt as if I couldn't speak. My step brother looked as if he hadn't eaten in years. He was bony and frail. His eyes were a pale blue rather than their usual deep violet. He looked lifeless laying on that bed. I gulped, "Have you heard about me and Arthur?"  
He cocked his eye brow, "What about you and Arthur?"  
Another gulp, "He uh...left me...for Francis."  
His eyes widened and I think I was going to dry heave. The poor kid looked like he was gonna cry. Now I was even more upset at Francis. First he hurt me, then he hurt my brother. He crossed the line!  
I clenched my fist and my teeth as tight as I could. "Al?" I turned to see a smiling Matthew.  
"Why are you smiling?" I asked.  
"Because I know what's going on idiot." he grinned.  
I groaned, "Well tell me! I'd like to know why the guy I love just upped and left!"  
He smirked, "So you admit you love him?"  
My face went red. "S-so?"  
He chuckled, "Anyway..." His face darkened a bit. "A couple of days before my accident, Francis had been getting strange phone calls and emails from someone."  
Wow this sounded serious. "Did he ever find out who?"  
Matthew looked out the window, pondering. "I don't know...I think he did and that's why he's staying away from me..."  
"Wait, then why would he go after Arthur?" I asked. I swear if Arthur gets hurt because of this, I won't forgive Francis.  
Matthew shrugged, "It's probably a cover up. Arthur's stronger than you think. He is older than you, you know."  
A cover up? That would explain a lot. Wait, no...I slept with Ivan because I thought Arthur really...  
"Al? Are you ok?" said Matthew.  
"Matt, I have to go. I made a huge mistake!" I said.  
Matthew smiled sympathetically. "Ok, I understand. Go to him."  
I ran as fast as I could. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

**A/N: There's a third part! Because I need to have a happy ending! The song shall be everything, another Alanis song because I love her! By the way if you were wondering about Alfred's rage mode early on it was because he had just been dumped. Pretty brutally too. It kind of messed with his psyche and screwed him up. But when he started thinking clearly and realizing what he had done. He decided to run back to Arthur and apologize. (This didn't happen in the song but I wish it did). :)****  
****Reviews are love! :D**


	5. You Dig Everything

**A/N: Yay! The final chapter to this miniseries! Hey guys guess what? I took the SemeUke quiz and I'm a chibi Seme! Weird. I never knew I was manipulative. Anyway enjoy this cheesiness that is "Everything" by Alanis Morisette. (I'm thinking of calling this miniseries the Alanis Trilogy)**

I had to find him. I didn't think Arthur was just trying to protect me. I can't believe I betrayed him. I can't believe I blamed him. I had to apologize. I heard footsteps behind me and I whirled around. It was Natalia, Ivan's sister. Crap. I hope she didn't find out about that one night stand.  
"I know what you did with my brother, Mr. Alfred." she said with rage in her icy blue eyes.  
Shit. Ok Alfred, just use your charisma here. Be delicate. This is Ivan's sister after all. "Natalia, I'm sorry but I have to attend to an urgent matter with Francis and Arthur-"  
"Oh you mean about Matthew's coma and your break up?" she smiled coldly.  
Wait a minute. No one should've known about Matthew's coma except me and Francis. Then I realized it. "You hit Matthew? But why? What did my brother ever do to you?" I said enraged.  
"Francis took my big brother away from me. I will never forgive him for that." She clutched a pipe in her hands and a psychotic smile was plastered across her face. Then my senses began telling me to run. So I ran. I ran as far as I could. Then I bumped into someone. Of course it had to be Ivan. Of COURSE.  
Ivan gave me his trademark creepy smile. "Hello Alfred. How are you doing today?"  
I admit I kinda lost it. "Your crazy sister is trying to fucking kill me!"  
I almost broke down and started bawling but then Natalia showed up and I hid behind Ivan yelling "Help me!" repeatedly.  
She glowed at the sight of Ivan. "Oh big brother! Please give me Alfred. He has deflowered and soiled you. Let me kill him for you."  
Ivan looked perpetually frightened by this but he gulped and spoke up.  
"Natalia, I've already become one with Yao. I was just giving Alfred a lesson."  
Is that how he saw it? Okay...and did Yao know about this? I was too scared to say anything.  
Natalia still persisted on. "Big Brother why won't you become one with me? Marry me. Marry me. Marry me..."  
Ivan began to scream "Go away! Go away!" soon after.  
See what I mean? They're both very dysfunctional. Man, I wonder how Katyusha (the eldest) came off so easy! While they continued their family problems, I slipped away and ran to find Arthur. God I hope he's home!  
I ran and as soon as I caught sight of his apartment I began fumbling for my spare key. I bolted through the door.  
"Arthur!"  
No answer.  
"Arthur! Are you here?"  
I heard a creak. He had come out wearing nothing but a towel. He was humming to himself. God he looked sexy! His firm body was glistening with water. Had this been a different situation I definitely would've pounced on him.  
'Woah there little Alfred. Control yourself.'  
"Arthur." I panted. "I'm sorry...for everything."  
Arthur cocked his eyebrow. "What made you come and apologize?"  
I looked down.  
"Well, I found about what happened to Matt...so I know...but you could've told me you know." I gave him a goofy grin.  
Arthur smiled warmly for the first time in what seemed like months. His emerald eyes were glowing.  
"Alfred, you know I just didn't want you involved."  
I chuckled and pulled him into a hug.  
"Babe, when I'm with you, I'm already involved."  
I pulled him back and cupped his face. I then peppered him with kisses on his eyes, nose, and forehead. I mumbled. "I'm sorry multiple times."  
He finally took my hand and whispered, "I forgive you."  
He leaned in and closed the space between our lips. Man, did I miss his scent. The scent of tea, the scent of roses in the morning. I loved it. He was so beautiful. I can't believe I thought such awful things about him. That reminded me, "Arthur, when you broke up with me, I-I slept with Ivan. Well, sort of, we didn't go all the way but I cheated on you. I don't know if I-"  
He pressed a finger on my lips. "You dolt." He attempted to choke back his laugh. "It's not cheating if I broke up with you, besides I made out with Francis while I was drunk, I should be the one apologizing."  
We ended up laughing until we were close to tears. This was why I loved Arthur. Because he saw my everything. He loved me for my dark side and my light. He knew I was the craziest person but sometimes I was the most positive person he ever met. It was amazing. I loved his everything too. I love how he got mad over little things. I love that sometimes he was the dullest person I ever met but sometimes he was the funniest. I dig everything about him that he's ashamed of. The fact that he loves to sew, (he owned a fashion company after all), how he loves cooking but burns everything, how he acts vulnerable and cute when he's drunk, and most of all, I love when he's angry at me. It's then I can show him my love the most.  
********You Dig Everything********  
I was staying at Arthur's tonight in what seemed like forever. I was so pumped! I decided I'd tonight's the night.  
"Say Artie..."  
"For the hundredth time you git, my name is not Artie!" he said whilst putting the groceries away.  
"You think you could open this ice cream for me?" I asked casually, handing him the pint of chocolate flavored goodness.  
I knew what was coming next.

He sighed, "Here hand it over you dolt but for being a lazy arse, I'm eating some of your ice cream."

I feigned a pout and grumbled "Not cool dude." but I was actually really giddy and hoped he would see my note.

When he took his first bite he scowled, "Ow what's this?"  
He took the gold band out from his mouth and then proceeded to grumble about some idiot dropping their wedding ring in the pint when he saw  
my note on the lid.  
His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"So what do you say Artie?" I chuckled but all I could hear was my heart beating as loud as a drum.

He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. His emerald eyes and rosy cheeks spoke volumes. "I told you not to call me that idiot. Of course my answer is yes."  
I wanted to jump around and shout "Me and Artie are finally tying the knot!" but that would result in an injury from my fiancé. So I decided to pull him as close as I could, do a classic dip, and kiss him. We were finally one unit after all these years. They may not have been the easiest but they were definitely worth it. I may have been a fumbling admin when I first applied but now I could finally say I stood by Arthur Kirkland. That first day in the office had been the catalyst. We were finally together.  
"So, Alfred, are you creating that guest list?"

"Yeah! Hey, did ya hear Mattie got discharged from the hospital? He's back with Francis! I think he should be my best man if you don't mind!"

"Yeah that's fine! You don't mind of Francis is mine do you?"

I laughed. "Of course not! But if he touches anywhere near your ass, he dies, 'cause your ass is mine!"

"ALFRED!"

Yeah, things were going to be just great.

**A/N: So, I was wondering do you guys want me to do the wedding epilogue? Please tell me if you want it :). I'd be happy to oblige. Also I was wondering for a future project would you guys like a Band fanfic or a Theater fanfic? It shall once again be a Hetalia fanfic and in addition will be the High school AU with multiple pairings. Just wanted to know which you guys would like to see. :)****  
****Reviews are great guys!**


End file.
